J's client (DP071)
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=J's client |image=J client DP071.png |caption=J's client |size=250px |region=Sinnoh |trainer=yes |game=no |gender=Male |colors=yes |hair=Brown |anime=yes |epnum=DP071 |epname=Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! (Part 1) |java=Masaki Terasoma }} J's client is a recurring character in the Pokémon anime who was featured in Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! Part 1 and Part 2. He commissioned J to capture the Aura Sphere Riolu. History J's client first appeared in Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! (Part 1), where he was with his henchmen when they took the Aura Sphere Riolu. In Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! (Part 2), he appeared on a video screen, talking to J after she was successful with catching the Riolu. He met up with J later on and she gave him Riolu. When and arrived, J's client's henchmen stalled , , Officer Jenny, and Solana while J's client was about to get away with the Aura Sphere Riolu. However, Ash and Kellyn caught up to him by a cave. J's client prevented the two from gaining on him by having his block the entrance with . Kellyn was able to destroy the cave-ins with a nearby. With the help of Ash's Aura, the two were able to find J's client. J's client battled Ash and Kellyn with Aggron and was defeated by 's , causing Aggron to land onto him. J's client and his henchmen were then arrested by Officer Jenny and the Aura Sphere Riolu was returned to its home in Lucario Kingdom. Character Despite J's client being different from J herself personality-wise, he trusted her on many Pokémon catching missions, as shown with the case of the Aura Sphere Riolu. Unlike J who would sacrifice her men just to do her job as a Pokémon hunter, J's client relied on his henchmen to prevent anyone from trying to stop him. Pokémon On hand as a method of flight transportation. When he held onto it to get away with Riolu, it was stopped by the that Kellyn . None of Fearow's moves are known.}} to cause a cave-in in order to escape from Ash and Kellyn with Riolu. Later, it took on the that Kellyn captured, Ash's Pikachu and Riolu after Ash was able to retrieve Riolu from him. Aggron was taken out by Ash's Pikachu's . Aggron's known moves are , and .}} Used by his henchmen was first seen destroying a research facility by firing a blast so J's client's henchmen can get away with the Aura Sphere Riolu. Later, it was sent out to stop Ash from getting the Riolu that J caught with her bracelet. Afterwards, Golem, along with J's client's henchmen's other Pokémon, battled , , Officer Jenny, and Solana. It summoned a Sandstorm along with Graveler to temporarily blind their opponents. Golem was then trapped by Solana's temporary 's along with the villains' other Pokémon. Golem's known moves are and .}} is sent out along with J's client's henchmen's other Pokémon to battle , , Officer Jenny, and Solana. It summoned a Sandstorm along with Golem to temporarily blind their opponents. Graveler was then trapped by Solana's 's along with the villains' other Pokémon. Graveler's only known move is .}} was sent out along with J's client's henchmen's other Pokémon to battle , , Officer Jenny, and Solana. Rhyhorn took on Officer Jenny's Growlithe and Brock's Croagunk. Rhyhorn was then trapped by Solana's 's along with the villains' other Pokémon. Rhyhorn's known moves are and .}} was sent out along with J's client's henchmen's other Pokémon to battle , , Officer Jenny, and Solana. It protected the other Pokémon on their side from Dawn's Buneary's and 's and by launching a Hyper Beam. Tyranitar was then trapped by Solana's 's along with the villains' other Pokémon. Tyranitar's only known move is .}} was sent out along with J's client's henchmen's other Pokémon to battle , , Officer Jenny, and Solana. He was trapped by Solana's 's along with the villains' other Pokémon. None of Nidoking's moves are known.}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja='Head client:' てらそままさき Masaki Terasoma Henchman 1: 三木眞一郎 Shin'ichirō Miki Henchman 2: 小西克幸 Katsuyuki Konishi |fi='Head client:' Petri Hanttu Henchman 1: Pasi Ruohonen Henchman 2: Petrus Kähkönen |pt_br='Head client:' Silvio Giraldi Henchman 1: Vágner Santos Henchman 2: Celso Alves }} Category:Anime characters Category:Male characters it:Clienti di J